Ep. 37: A Dinosaur is Born
is the thirty-seventh episode of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. It features the return of the two surviving Dinosaur Eggs. Synopsis When children find the washed-ashore dinosaur eggs, the Zyuranger scramble to protect them from Bandora's desire to destroy them. Plot Two children discover a treasure chest on a riverside shore, pulling it aside and discovering the two dinosaur eggs; the girl surprised by them due to dinosaurs dying out long ago, but the boy confirming them as Tyrannosaurus eggs like ones he saw in a book. A third boy appears and demands the eggs, pushing the others aside and running off with the chest as the Zyuranger appear, the girl explaining what happened with Geki asking if they were "two eggs in a chest" and leading to them realizing what they are instantly. In Bandora's Palace, the witch is reading through a picture book of "Journey to the West", becoming angry at the heroism of Monkey King Son Goku defeating monsters before ripping it apart. Bookback confirms the Dinosaur Eggs have been found through her telescope as she sees the bully running with them, with her deciding to destroy them and show the Zyuranger who is best as she rushes to Pleprechaun. At the bully's home, he decides to incubate and hatch the dinosaur eggs, but Geki and the others reach him, Tyrannoranger asking for them back and the boy becoming defensive as the girl claims they belong to her and her friend for finding them first. Grifforzer, Tottopatt and Bookback bust in asking for the Dinosaur Eggs as the Zyuranger hold them back and Mei runs off with the three children while the males fight the Golems and Grifforzer before transforming. However, Mei's group soon encounter a warrior with a gourd named Dora Kinkaku, who opens his gourd and sucks them inside within! Geki charges at the Dora Monster but is pushed back, with him stating he'll do the same to them. When he states to "answer him", Goushi tells Geki not to revealing that Kinkaku of "Journey to the West" and that if you answer to him, you become sucked into the gourd! Boi charges towards him but Dora Kinkaku pushes him back before summoning his Big Fan, blowing sparks towards them before blowing them far away to a cliff where they hang precariously! Dan yells about how they ended up here of all places as Boi's arms go numb. However without warning, Geki hears a strange heartbeat as Dan loses his grip and the cliff gives way, forcing the four male Zyuranger to fall until they're teleported into another dimension where they see a circle with all the Guardian Beasts surrounding Ultimate Daizyuzin in the center. The God tells them it's time to tell them the truth: the God is one being with seven bodies, thus allowing for formations like Daizyuzin and Gouryuzin as well their true form as Ultimate Daizyuzin. They state to not forget their purpose: to protect eternal life; all life dies but will return as a new life and continue on forever, thus the ultimate joy of those who live and that it must not be disrupted. The same exists with the dinosaurs, stating the dinosaur eggs will hatch in 60 days and that they are currently in danger and must be rescued alongside Mei and the children before the four continue to fall back to reality. Back with Grifforzer's group, they are celebrating with Dora Kinkaku about their victory, drinking sake as Tottopatt stares at the children and Mei while confirming the dinosaur eggs are also in there; Bookback also looks into Dora Kinkaku's gourd but is punished by being shot in the eye by a PteraArrow before the troll tosses them around. As Mei checks up on them, the girl confronts Touru the bully, stating this wouldn't have happened if he didn't steal the eggs but he states the eggs are his and won't give them up. Mei states the eggs don't belong to anyone and that they are lives that wish to be born once again after millions of years. Listening in, the girl hears the heartbeat of a baby before the others join in, confirming the babies will be born soon. Dora Kinkaku stares into the gourd stating he will be dealing with them now and will burn them all alive with their eggs, materializing a match and setting it on fire and into the gourd! The male Zyuranger rush towards them on their bikes as Dan laments they can't just find Mei through riding around the neighborhoods. As Boi also wonders where Mei is, Geki notes they have to calm themselves and that the baby dinosaurs transmitted their heartbeats telepathically to them, listening in as he finds the direction the eggs are in as Mei and the children remain trapped in the burning gourd. Dora Kinkaku seals off the gourd as the children and Mei burn as the other Zyuranger arrive, shooting at them while swatting away Golems and soon transforming to get the gourd back. Dora Kinkaku summons a rake which he attacks the Zyuranger with as Geki tries to fight Grifforzer; then being assaulted by the spikes on Kinkaku's helmet. Goushi laments they can't save Mei like this as Geki decides to summon the Guardian Beasts, yet Bandora ups the ante by growing Dora Kinkaku and Grifforzer, the teams shots being deflected and Tyrannosaurus striking against both but being crushed with ease. Dan laments they can't use Daizyuzin but Boi reminds him they can't form it without Pteranodon; but without warning Burai appears playing his Zyusouken and summoning Dragon Caesar allowing them to form Gouryuzin. Tyrannosaurus fights Grifforzer while Gouryuzin combats Dora Kinkaku, pushing it back as the flames cover those captured in the gourd and the warrior throws more spikes to push the guardian back. Summoning the Dragon Antler, the team strike it against the gourd, prying it loose and saving Mei and the children trapped inside with the Dinosaur Eggs; but several Golems show up that Mei shoots with her arrows. Dora Kinkaku curses them for destroying his gourd and summons his Nyo Pole striking the Guardian while Grifforzer crushes Tyrannosaurus with ease. Geki tells Mei to summon Pteranodon, switching out from Gouryuzin to Daizyuzin and summoning the Godhorn; causing it to slice the Nyo Pole before Dora Kinkaku summons the Big Fan and blows the Guardians away with ease! Grifforzer reminds Dora Kinkaku to get the eggs as the children scream in fear forcing Geki to summon King Brachion and summon Ultimate Daizyuzin, allowing the Grand Banisher to destroy the Dora Monster and forcing Grifforzer back. Touru asks the girl whether the eggs are alright, relieving them as well as the Zyuranger as they are thanked for protecting the eggs and the children desire to see the hatching of the eggs. Taking the chest, Geki shows Ultimate Daizyuzin they got the eggs, the god congratulating them while telling them that King Brachion will now protect them until they hatch, the guardian lifting it up and placing the two in a warm chamber in it's neck. The Zyuranger feel relieved that they will hatch in 60 days, but Burai departs stating he doesn't have much time left himself despite the birth of the eggs, stating "life is a beautiful thing" before leaving them to return to the Timeless Room to Geki's dismay as Burai is revealed to have less than 5 hours left of life and Geki stands and watches with dismay. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Tetsu: *Hidehiko: *Ayako: Notes *The Dinosaur Eggs previously appeared in "Ep. 20: Daizyuzin's Last Day". DVD Releases *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' Volume 4 features episodes 31-40.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/zyuranger.html *The complete Zyuranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References See also Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura